What we are, doesn't matter
by Lost Serpants
Summary: This is a story shipping Greninja and Mario, something that has never been done before. But hey, I like doing something new. The first chapter will only be the intro, and I will include minor details in the summary like Mario will not talk much, since he does not in the game. Following the came laws completely would be boring though.
1. Intro

It was a normal day for Mario, nothing had been going on lately and Bowser ceased his kidnappings of Princess Peach which, he was thankful for. But one day, he got a invitation along with most of the crew, which included Yoshi, Peach, Bowser, and Luigi. It was to the annual Smash tournament that came around once in awhile, and it didn't say whether he had to pack anything or not but he did pack a few power-ups just in case. After everyone else was alerted, they set off. In some other dimension that the mind cannot comprehend, a ninja-like frog pokemon had just gotten the same invitation. Usually, he wouldn't pay attention to things like this, and only fought when he needed to, but something about it triggered his interest, and with that, he set off to the tournament.


	2. A brief start

Once the mushroom crew arrived, they were told to move onto their rooms, which were only for fighters. Temporarily, of course. Mario luckily got paired with his brother, Luigi, for a roommate and as he walked down the hall, he would often look around to just view the place, but he suddenly stopped, his gaze resting upon a shadowed corner, which looked as if a figure was there and when he focused a bit more, he could see a pair of light pink eyes staring back at him. "Luigi..do you see that?" Mario asked, looking at his Brother and pointing at the shadowed corner as his brother slowly turned to face the corner, scared to find out what he'd see, but relaxed when it was just nothing. "S-See what..?" Luigi replied, making Mario look at the corner, only to see the eyes have vanished, and the figure that lurked there completely gone. "Nothing..Just my imagination, I suppose." Mario sighed, truly believing that he was just imagining things as him and Luigi entered their room. Mario quickly put down his stuff near one of the separate beds, desperate to get a move on and explore. "I'll be back later, bro. Can you please put away our stuff?" Mario questioned, his gaze shifting towards Luigi. "You..D-Didn't bring a jack-in-the-box to s-scare me again..right..?" Luigi carefully asked in return, not liking the first time he was jumpscared by it. "Of course not. I wouldn't do the same ol' joke twice." Mario answered, not even waiting for a reply from Luigi before walking out, carefully shutting the door behind him. He approached the board full of stages, and found interest in Whispy woods, deciding he'd explore that first. He pressed his palm against the stage, a blinding light surrounding him as he was teleported to the stage. Mario was amazed by the small amount of room, but more interested in the tree, approaching it and examining it. It looked as if it had a face, and oddly enough, that creeped him out. After he was done examining, he was about to exit the stage, when a large gust of wind coming from the tree suddenly hit him, almost knocking him off the stage as he held onto the edge, his grip beginning to slip as panic shot through his body. He was afraid to know what would happen if he fell. And then..it happened. He lost his grip and started to plummet below, he shut his eyes tightly, having that stomach-drop feeling. But it only lasted for a few seconds, everything seemed still, and he wasn't dead yet or so..he thought. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal that he was back on the stage as if nothing happened, a blue frog-like creature standing in front of him with its arms crossed. It obviously was concerned and Mario could see it. He didn't know what to say but he knew he had to get out of there,only tipping his hat in a sign of gratitude before hurrying back to the board selection, leaving the creature behind. It wasn't that he was afraid of it. He just recognized **those eyes**.


End file.
